


Ineffable Bureaucracy WIPs 01

by ClayJackson



Series: WIPs, hopefully not RIPs [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Gabriel with breasts, Lactation Kink, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: A collection of WIPs because I want to share my writings, but can't make promises that they'll ever be finished, and think that it's tragic to not share even the short things I've written.





	Ineffable Bureaucracy WIPs 01

Beelzebub buzzed softly as zey dragged a finger down the swell of Gabriel’s breast. “Hmmzz, I bet these just ache, don’t they?” ze said. He nodded, his breath already heavy. 

The archangel looked  _ perfect _ like this. He had behaved so well while Beelzebub wrapped the dark red rope around his body, encircling and squeezing those big tits he had created. It was so tight, digging into the delicate skin and causing it to bulge and strain against the pressure. The contrast of the red against his pale skin only made it better.

Zey had made sure to pull the rope tight around his chest, squeezing down on those swollen breasts. Even when it was just the slight pressure of zem starting to wrap it around, they were already leaking a few drops. With the additional pressure, it caused a near steady dribble of milk to trail down them, dripping down onto Gabriel’s thighs before rolling down those as well and soaking into the sheets under them.

Only Gabriel’s chest had been tied. Beelzebub thought about tying his arms behind his back or him to a chair, but had decided it would be more fun to watch him squirm and then command him to hold still. 

“Please,” Gabriel said softly as he looked down at zem, his beautiful eyes shimmering.

“Please what, angel? You want me to milk you? Want me to squeeze and suck and help reduce the pressure from all that milk that you’ve got stored in these beautiful tits for me?”  
He whined and nodded eagerly, fingers sinking into the sheets as he used them to arch his back and push his chest forward. “Yes, yes to all of that.”

Beelzebub chuckled softly and lightly bounced one of his breasts in zer hand, feeling the heaviness of it. “Mmm, maybe I will, maybe I won’t. We’ll just have to wait and see how what the mood strikes me with,” zey said, turning to pick up a riding crop from the bed. “As for what to strike  _ you  _ with,” ze said, dragging the black leather down one of his breasts slowly, enjoying the shiver it got out of him.

It wasn’t a hard smack, but it was enough to get him to jump and yelp. 


End file.
